


Love Is Love

by Poptarts3005



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Female Characters of Color, LGBTQ Themes, One Shot, poussoso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poptarts3005/pseuds/Poptarts3005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poussey takes Brook to her first pride parade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Love

The fact that the weather was humid and demandingly moist didn't bother Poussey. Especially since the day, let alone the month, was one of her favorite times of the entire year. She reached up, re-positioning the cap atop her miniature afro. The bracelets on her other arm colliding as Brook took ahold of her hand. Brown tresses dampened by sweat sticking to her forehead as she leaned into the crook of her shoulder.

Poussey smiled, pressing a kiss to the wet skin. "You excited?"

Brook grinned, nodding rapidly. "Yes! Very!"

Music began to play. The eruption of motors and cheers from the surrounding crowd filling the air. Brook squeezing Poussey's hand tighter from the elation of existing in the moment. Walking along when gently tugged in the direction of the ascending parade.

 

-

  
Confetti cascades from eager and joyous hands. Rainbow tinted snow falling from above. Her head tilted towards the sky. Eyes shut as the confetti fell upon her.

  
A grin stretched across her face as Poussey gripped her hand. Leaning close to her ear. "How's your first pride so far?"

  
Brook turned her head. Looking into the soft darkness of Poussey's eyes with an extreme emotional intensity. Leaning in and capturing her lips with her own, seconds passing before pulling away. 

 

"I love you."

  
Poussey grinned. Eyes widening as her heartbeat quickened, her voice beginning to stutter. "I-I love you too, B."

  
Brook blushed with madness as they continued along with the rest of the parade attendees. Dancing and basking in the acceptance and love of the atmosphere. Never letting one another's hands go.

 

-

  
The parade ended. Brook and Poussey sat on a curb watching as a sanitation crew swept up the remains of the parade.

  
Brook sighed. Leaning on Poussey's shoulder. "Why does it have to be over?"

  
Poussey chuckled. Pressing a kiss to her forehead. "We've been here for 6 hours."

  
"It doesn't feel like it.", Brook pouted, fiddling with a bead on one of Poussey's bracelets.

"You meant it, right?" Poussey asked, a hint of fear and doubt within her voice.

  
Brook's head tilted in confusion before she understood. "Of course I meant it. I've felt it for long time but today felt right to say it."

Poussey smiled with a softness that reflected understanding and happiness. "Ok."

 

They fell into a comfortable silence. Brook began to bite the inside of her cheek. Curiosity consuming her thoughts. "Did you mean it?"

  
Poussey kissed her. Nipping at her bottom lip before pulling away to look into her eyes, "I'll always mean it."


End file.
